


Freedom Tails

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Baby Castiel, Child Abuse, De-Aged Castiel, Deaf Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic, Little Brother Castiel, M/M, Mary's Past, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Other, Other Pack(s), Protective John Winchester, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This be eight chapters story, it deals with omegas and slavery . there also hit of rape, in tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel never tasted freedom, he never understood the outside world. He was an Omega; he was a slave, something to be owned, beaten, used and abused. He was tattooed, his body marked with an 'X'. 

The Training Center for Omegas was the only place he ever saw. He never knew love, or friendship. He was born deaf, so he never knew sounds, either. He was damaged. Would he ever have a home? A place of his own in the world?

No one would want him, he was skin and bones. He wore nothing--clothes meant he was free, and he was not therefore he was naked.

Today someone was coming to buy an Omega and he made their list. For first time ever, he remembered he was human. Well, an angel-human hybrid, with wings.

.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" asked Dean. "I mean, we're freakin' buying an Omega, Sam." 

"I know, Dean. But I told you, we need one, everyone does--it's the new law."

The new law made it mandatory for every pack to have at least one Omega. If a pack had no Omega, they were wanted and the fines were ridiculous. They did not need, or want, to break any pack laws. Their pack consisted of only Betas and Alphas, but to buy an Omega was wrong in Dean's heart.

"The law is crap and you know that." 

"I do, Dean, but we still need one--our pack needs one. Age doesn't matter, as long as we have a damn Omega."

Once the Impala came to a stop, Dean and Sam got out of the car and took a good look at the squat little building that was the Omega Training Center. It was a drab, ugly grey with high fences and no windows.

'It's like a prison,' thought Dean. So, so wrong. 

.

 

Because the young omega was deaf, he didn't have any classes. 

In fact, they left him alone, only bothering with him if he was needed for sex. It was painful, hurt so much when they beat him or hurt his wings. They were damaged too, like the rest of him. He never understood anything about humans, or life, or kindness; he'd only been abused all his life. 

.

The two brothers waited, impatient to meet with people who ran this shit-hole and get this over with. Dean hated this, truly he did.

"Just so the two of you know, our youngest Omega is damaged," said the cold woman (Dean didn't care to remember her name) as they walked into the building. Everything about the place was cold and sterile. 

They were given photos of the Omegas for sale. Dean and Sam were sitting in chairs in a small, tidy office as they looked through them. One of the photos caught Dean's attention; a small boy, no older than seven, with the bluest eyes ever.

"That's Omega sixty-eight." Dean and Sam both raised their eyebrows, looking at the woman with matching cold, nasty expressions at her tone. "He's damaged."

"What kind of damage?"

"Just damaged. We'll be putting him down today."

"You're shittin' me," said Sam. "He's just a kid."

"He's also damaged goods. There's no point of having him wasting space." 

"We'll take him," spat Dean.

"Now," added Sam. 

"Fine. We'll take the other Omegas back." She turned and left the room. 

The brothers waited for a few minutes before the Omega came out. The small boy was thin, dirty and a little smelly.

Castiel had never left his cell for a buyer before, but he knew he was being looked at now. This was first time in 5 months he'd left his tiny cell. He kept his head down and followed his master Alphas into a small office. He smelled the two Alphas, both scents scared him a little. Both Alphas were huge, especially to him. He didn't look up, made sure he kept his eyes on the floor.

The little boy was tiny, and skinny. He had messy black hair and tiny back wings curled up submissively on his back. The one time he looked up, Dean saw his eyes--the bluest eyes Dean ever saw.

"What type of damaged is he?" asked Sam, looking the Omega over with a smile.

"He can't hear."

"You telling me he was going to be put to death because he can't hear?"

"Sirs, you can leave. Here is the care package on your Omega. Have a nice day, sirs." 

Castiel didn't understand the words being said but he knew he was now owned. He followed the two big Alphas out into the daylight. The light was too bright. He had never felt air on his skin, or seen such light. For first time in his years, he wanted to run back into the cell he called his home.

Dean noticed that the little guy was shielding his eyes. He bent down to his level. "Hey, can you read lips?"

Castiel smiled and nodded his head.

"Good. I'm Dean and that there is Sam. Is it okay to pick you up and let me carry you? You can hide your face easier."

Castiel nodded again.

"Good, that's good,." Dean picked him up. The little boy was skin and bones and he hid his eyes in Dean's neck as he made their way towards Baby. He tossed the keys to Sam. "You drive, alright?" 

"Sure. I bet it's the first time the kid has ever been outside the center," said Sam. He could see the way the Omega's little body shook badly. "I can't believe they were going to put him down--like a dog," said Sam. 

"I'm just glad we came in when we did."

"He's just a kid, damn it."

"Look, Sammy, mom is going to be giving the kid everything he needs and wants. It's just going to take time."

Castiel smiled into the soft fabric on the Alpha; it was the softest thing he'd ever felt. Everything was so new to him. The drive was long, the light still bright and hurting his eyes. He hadn't had good night's sleep, he was taken by another Alpha at the Center and he hurt all over.

But now, he was bought by two Alphas. He could smell both of them, he liked their scents. It was nice and he felt safe. He looked out the window and the colors were amazing to the little boy who never once had love.

The trip was short and he whined that it was over, holding on to the Alpha tightly. He'd never left the Center before and he was scared, of new places and of what his Alphas would want him to do. 

"You know mom going to freak," said Sam. 

"I know, Sam. Just--go get dad and uncle Bobby, alright? I'll sit with the boy." 

Dean looked down at the Omega. He was an angel. Tiny, no older then seven or eight. He was skin and bones. He had messy black raven hair and the prettiest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. He held tightly to Dean's chest if his life depended on it. And maybe it did.

Dean knew they were sent to get an older omega, but seeing this little guy was going to be put down was enough for Dean and Sam to take him home. 

Sam walked into their family home and saw only their youngest brother, Adam. "Where's mom and Dad?"

"In here, son!" called John. "So, where is he or she?"

"He," Sam clarified. "And before we bring him in, you have to understand, that we were looking for an older Omega, but then we saw this Omega... they were going to put him down because he's damaged." Sam was trying to be careful how to word his thoughts on the boy to his parents.

"You bought a damaged Omega? Why?"

Instead of answering, Sam called for his brother. "Hey, Dean! Why don't you bring him in?"

"Alright!" Dean answered. The tiny boy wouldn't give up on his tight grip on Dean. It must be scary to go into house of Alphas with no understanding what will happen to him. Castiel whined softly and Dean smiled, silently promising he'd never let him go. 

"You bought a kid?" 

"They were going to put him down like dog," said Sam, using his puppy eyes at their father. 

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's deaf, mom, that's all. Poor thing never left the Center. In fact, he'd never seen light. I couldn't imagine being a kid and being locked up," said Dean, holding the boy.

"We had to bring him home," said Sam. "It's wrong." 

"Oh my," said Mary, holding her hand up to her month, tears beginning to fall freely.

"He's skin and bones," said John. 

"That's one of the reasons why we couldn't leave him there," answered Dean. 

Castiel's tiny wings flapped. He was scared of all the new smells, all Alpha smells. The only one he wanted was of the man who was holding him.

"I think you made new friend," smiled Bobby and Crowley.

"Yeah, can we keep him?"

"Guess so, he's holding on to you pretty tightly. I guess he can have the spare room next to you, Dean."

"Thanks, mom. I'll go get Kevin later, have him do a check-up on him."

"Looks like his tail could be damaged there as well," pointed John. "Poor little guy."

"They were giving us tons of crap on Omegas, even though it's wrong to keep them like that."

"It is wrong son, but that's just how it is."

"He's just kid though," said Sam. 

"Omega, son. He's an omega slave. They have no rights, not like Betas or Alphas. We're lucky our pack is mostly Alphas and Betas. But with the new law, we needed an Omega. I guess this little guy is our Omega. He will keep us afloat and we'll give him the best life he can have. The freedom he has the right to," smiled John.


	2. Freedom Wish

It had been six weeks into his new world. Castiel was tucked into the corner of his new room. He'd never had bed. He never had anything of his own. He was sleeping on the floor, his wings covering his thin body.

Dean was watching Castiel. He was shaking in his sleep. Another dream. Castiel was always scared of all the Alphas in the pack. Dean moved slowly, sitting next to him. The small boy crawled over to him and Dean was quick to gather Castiel close, letting the small boy scent him.

That was how his mother find them. Mary smiled, she was a beautiful woman. Dean looked up, smiling at her. "Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"Alright, mom."

"How is he?" Mary asked, looking at Castiel.

"Still scared."

"It takes time."

.

Gabe was one of the pack members; he had six brothers and three sisters. He had a younger brother, Castiel. But his ungrateful bitch of a mother sold him. He' be nine or ten years of age by now...

Meg smiled sadly at her brother. "It's not you fault, Gabriel."

"It's is though."

"You were seventeen, not even if of age at the time."

"Just because Castiel was a fucking omega, that bitch sold him." Gabriel had been looking for his brother all this time.

.

"You know, we should invite the other pack member over for dinner on Sunday. I ran into Michael and Hannah."

"How are they?" asked Dean.

"Worried about Gabriel. He's still searching for their brother."

"That must suck."

"It does." They could all tell the small boy missed his family, that he dreamed about them.

By Sunday evening, Mary invited the whole pack. The members filled the huge Winchester house of the Alpha. The pack was a good size. In fact, the biggest in Kansas state.

Castiel was wrapped up in Dean's nice big hoodie. The women cooked, laughing and gossiping amongst themselves, while the men watched a football game on TV. Castiel sit behind the kitchen, in the adjacent mud room. On the floor, he had the best seat in the house.

He looked down at his tattoo. He touched the ink, he remembered getting it; he'd been three. He'd been so scared, knowing his mother, Naomi, had sold him. The mean, cold nasty woman had tossed him like a rag doll into a too-hard chair just before she took a needle and jammed it into his flesh. Hard. He'd actually screamed, in spite of not hearing it because he was deaf.

He was still trying to understand his new place.

But yet here he was... Owned. Bought. A slave. No freedom. He was nine--almost Ten. He'd been abused, used for sex. He looked and watched in horror of the many Alphas, so many off them. His wings, his beautiful wings, hung around himself like a cape,his tail tucked around his small legs.

Gabriel noticed the tiny omega sitting on the ground he walked into the Winchester's home with Anna, Meg and Hannah. "Hey, there," he said to the Omega as he removed his muddy shoes.

The tiny tiny omega smiled up at Gabriel as he took a seat across from him. Castiel liked the Beta; he was kind.

Gabriel took small piece of paper and made the kid a hat. "See? Cool trick."

The boy smiled brightly at him.

Dean smiled. "He's deaf."

"So your mother said. Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Gabriel."

"Sam here?"

"With uncle Bobby and uncle Crowley."

"He's pretty cute."

"Yeah."

"Glad you got to save him."

"Same here."

Gabriel smiled at Sam.

Castiel watch as both men hugged and kissed. He liked Gabriel; he smelled like old memories. His place was on the floor. Owned, a slave. Everyone was sitting, talking and laughing. No one knew the battle with diabetes the boy fought. He'd never been outside before. He didn't read. He knew how to suck a cock, though. He knew what was to come. He knew...

Kevin had checked him but never got around taking a look at his back. They were covered by scars. Dean knew and he was watching both Gabriel and the boy. Castiel was scenting the Beta, the boy's small, boney hands touching Gabriel's face.

Gabriel smiled as he let Castiel touch. His thin hand had a mark. Both realized that they were from the same pack. "Can't believe it."

"What?" asked Dean.

"Dean, this mark... It's the same, as..."

"Your brother."

"Yes." He showed Dean the old photos of his three year old brother.

"Damn, it is the same mark." Now he knew why Castiel kept smelling Gabriel. Seeming comforted by the smell of his own kin.

After everyone went home, Gabriel and the Winchesters talked about what would happen to the small boy. Castiel belonged with his own kin, but was sold into slavery and bore the mark of the Omega.

Castiel didn't understand what was going on, what was happening to him.

Michael was indeed fighting for Omega's rights as a lawyer. He made it clear they'd have to do this by the book, but it was only fair that the boy was returned to his pack. But he was omega, and he now had an Alpha. His alpha was Dean.

Dean smiled, the boy never once left his side. Dean moved Castiel into his room. The boy was his. Castiel was sitting on the Alpha's chest. He was getting better. Stronger. His wings were shiny again. His tail was wrapped around Dean's waist. His boy was playing with no fear or hesitation. He smiled--touch was new between.

Castiel was scenting Dean. Dean was his. He gently flapped his wings as Dean brushed his fingers through them. He couldn't help making the most beautiful noises. Gabriel said he was an angel--like the rest off his pack. He was going to meet his whole family in the morning.

Dean was content, for now, to let his boy play. He'd always wanted to have his own family, his own son, even though he hadn't made a big deal about letting everyone know it. But still, Castiel was his and Dean was his. It was weird and messed up, but Dean was only in his 20's, so he could deal with it.

Gabriel and Sam had a thing together, it was easy to fit into their own family now; both brothers needed love. Gabriel had been hurt many times by past lovers and Sam was great with him.

Castiel loved playing with Dean, he felt safe for first time in his life.


End file.
